Honor and Love
by ForbiddenRomanceLove
Summary: What if Cat R. Waul succeeded in his plan and the cats all got their mouse burgers? This story is a twist on what happened afterwards from "An American Tail: Fieval Goes West". As a hint, Wylie retired as a result of having lost his honor, Tiger was captured, and Fievel went back to get help. Meanwhile, a certain mousette is falling for a certain British cat...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Brilliant Snack/Occasion**

A grand opening was taking place in the small and desolate town of Green River. The sun was quickly setting behind a sandy desert horizon and there was no time to waste. The cats were waiting; the mice were waiting; and none other than the magnificent Cat R. Waul was the one prepared to make a grand speech.

"Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears!"

Tanya Mousekewitz, waiting above and watching the scene with her good friend and mentor, Miss Kitty, beamed from ear to ear. Ever since her family had arrived to Green River, this was what they had been working for. Until now only the cats had heard her sing, but now the mice were also going to be welcomed into the saloon now that it was complete.

"I'm so excited!" she whispered to Miss Kitty, who gave her a kind smile as a response.

"It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you to share our dinner- tuff...you to share our triumph! Today we harrel in a momentis new feastival! Feastival-festival!"

Tanya giggled at Cat R. Waul's mispronunciation of the words. "He's really nervous, isn't he?" she mentioned to Miss Kitty.

Miss Kitty shrugged, not one ever to take much notice to the cat whom she knew as "Pussy Poo".

"To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack-occasion..., I will with these golden scissors, hereby cut...the red...ribbon!"

Tanya smiled as Cat R. Waul held the golden scissors to the red ribbon, about to cut. Applause sounded from the mice...

But just as he was about to cut the last inch of the ribbon, a pebble was thrown at him, removing the scissors from his grasp. They flew into the air and landed on the ground just a few feet away from the perpetrators.

"Hey Cat R. Waul!" exclaimed the sheriff Wylie Burp. "We've come to close ya down!"

Tanya gasped. Wylie Burp was here? B-but, why was he interrupted the opening?

"Ok chaps," Cat R. Waul said calmly, "it's become necessary to put these dogs through obedience school. Kill!"

And so the Cactus Cat Gang marched towards the two ominous figures, and one not to ominous, about to surround them. A dog (Tiger) who had come along with Wylie began to fight like lightning and had already taken out the slingshots of some of Cat R. Waul's gang.

"Ooh!" Miss Kitty exclaimed, clearly impressed. "Who's that dog down there with Wylie, he's got thumb stuff!"

Just then Cat R. Waul's best shooter came out with his slingshot of six. He shot once at Tiger's slingshot, then twice, and then the third time sent it spiraling out into space.

Tanya stared up after it and it was only when she looked back down again that she saw her own little brother down in front of the saloon with Wylie and Tiger.

"Huh? That's Fievel?" she exclaimed confused.

The Cactus Cat Gang surrounded the trio entirely, ready to get them on order.

"It's too tough kid," Wylie said after looking around. "Get out while you still can."

"Ok!" Tiger said slyly. "Toodaloo!"

"Tiger!" Fievel exclaimed, grabbing his friend's tail. "Give em the laaaaazy eyyeeee!"

Then Fievel, Wylie and Tiger, all began to give their newly improved version of the lazy eye, appearing both berserk and intimidating and scaring the entire Cactus Cat Gang away.

Suddenly there was a loud shot, the bullet going directly through Tiger's hat.

"Morons," Cat R. Waul snarled. "Trigger the mouse trap!"

Miss Kitty gasped. "It's a giant mouse trap!"

"What?" Tanya asked, not believing her own ears.

"I-it's a giant mouse trap!" Miss Kitty repeated, and Tanya was already on her way. "T-they're gonna...crush the mice!"

Tanya expertly made her way down the first two flight of steps, her feet not failing her. Suddenly from above her came Chula the spider.

"Going somewhere, little miss?" he chuckled, his gold tooth flashing in the dim light of the saloon.

But it was too late. As Tanya heard Cat R. Waul's strong command of "Now!", the mouse trap shut and it was all over.

The fighting between Wylie and the Cactus Cat Gang ceased and the sun itself was casting it's last glows across the horizon. Chula held Tanya's hands behind her back with two of his own and brought her outside to see what was happening. By this time Tiger had been captured by the Cactus Cat Gang, but Wylie and Fievel had somehow managed to escape.

"Should we go after 'em boss?" Fatty, a large grey cat with an eye patch asked.

"I do not believe it necessary, now that our plan has succeeded," Cat R. Waul said smartly. He noticed Tanya out of the corner of his eye and gave her the same kind smile he always had. Tanya glared back at him, biting her tongue so as not to cry at what had happened and what her employer had done.

"Now!" Cat R. Waul said, licking his lips. "We eat! Mouse burgers!"

The entire Cactus Cat Gang cheered and Chula finally let Tanya go to venture forth and enjoy the feast, leaving Tanya alone in the shadows of the saloon to watch as Tiger was taken to jail by some members.

Miss Kitty came from behind her and brought Tanya into the palm of her hand.

"Come on sweetheart," she said, petting Tanya's head in the most comforting way she knew how. But it didn't work; Tanya was trembling all over.

And so the mouse diva, and the cat diva went back into the saloon while the rest of the cats enjoyed their much awaited meal of mouse burgers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, what do you think? My first chapter of my first story! I tried to keep the details of what the characters said accurate from the parts you know in the movie. From this point on though, unless I'm included flashbacks and whatnot, I'm going to write freely. I hope you liked this first chapter (with it's twisted ending) and I look forward to reading your comments (if there are any).**

**Extra:**

**I named the grey fat cat with the eye patch Fatty because it just seemed the most logical name to give him. I'll be introducing some names for other members of the Cactus Cat Gang so look out for those as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Way of Nature**

Tanya cried as soon as Miss Kitty set her down on her dressing table in their dressing room.

"Aww sweetheart," Miss Kitty said, patting Tanya's head. "I know it's gonna be hard but...you're just gonna have to move past this."

Tanya sniffed. "Move past this? M-Miss Kitty..." she felt her tears well up her in eyes once again. "How can I forget? How can I forget what he did? I-it was horrible!"

Miss Kitty sniffed. "Yeah, I a'int so crazy about it either. But Tanya, you weren't the only one who was fooled. I swear to you I didn't know a thing about what was going to happen."

Tanya shook her head. "I know you didn't. But now my family...Mama, Papa, Yasha...and even Fievel's gone!"

"Now honey, you don't know that," Miss Kitty said. "We didn't see the end of what happened, remember?"

"What else could happen?" Tanya asked. "H-he would have killed Fievel and Wylie and that other dog right there and then." She paused and turned away from Miss Kitty, still crying. "I'm all alone now."

"No you're not," Miss Kitty said reassuringly. "You've still got me. And," as she said this she tilted Tanya's head in her direction. "I promise you this Tanya: as soon as the next train comes in we're getting outta this here town and going to grand new places. Back to New York maybe. To Broadway! Wouldn't you like that?"

Tanya sniffed one last time and nodded slowly.

Suddenly both singers heard a voice they knew all too well. They both turned to the entrance of their dressing room where Cat R. Waul was conversing with one of the cats.

"Jolly, jolly good," Cat R. Waul said. "Now go and make sure to make those train reservations. We wouldn't want to have to sneak aboard again, now will we?"

"What's going on here?" Miss Kitty demanded, stepping protectively in front of Tanya as Cat R. Waul came inside.

"Some of my cats will be heading back to New York to round up another meal," Cat R. Waul stated matter of factly. "Until then we'll have all the fish and milk we can eat."

"So you're just gonna continue bringing mice out here, just to be eaten?!" Miss Kitty exclaimed.

"Exactly," Cat R. Waul replied and then he noticed Tanya from behind Miss Kitty.

"Ah, Miss Tanya!" he said, about to take a closer look but Miss Kitty stood in his way.

"You ain't gonna get any closer to her than this!" she warned. "I'm warning you, I'll smack you so hard if you so much as lay a finger on her!"

Cat R. Waul glared at her. "I'd rather give away my left ear than get rid of this...magnificent diva." He smiled over to Tanya who only glared back at him. "Actually, I came here only to tell her that there's another show coming up and she's..."

"She won't be singin in it! You think the poor girl's gonna sing for you, after what you did to her family?"

"A star should know when to separate her feelings from her performances," Cat R. Waul said coldly. "And I'd rather she speak for herself, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well actually I do mind and...!"

"It's alright," Tanya said, slowly getting up. "He can talk to me if he wants to. Miss Kitty, please leave us alone."

"But..wah...I!" Miss Kitty sighed. "Fine. But call for help if you needed." She glared at Cat R. Waul one last time and then left the room.

Cat R. Waul turned to Tanya. "Now, as I've said..."

"I'm not singing anymore," Tanya said bitterly.

"What?" the distinguished cat asked.

Tanya looked away. "I'm not singing and I won't sing for you ever again."

Cat R. Waul's eyes widened and he was just about to retort something back, but then Chula climbed in and announced that they had captured one of the trio who had tried to close them down.

"Which one?" Cat R. Waul asked.

"Eh...not the mouse or Wylie," the tarantula replied. "The other one. We don't know who he is boss, but we'll find out."

"I'll be the only one doing the interrogations!" Cat R. Waul said, about to follow Chula out through the curtain. He turned back towards Tanya and his eyes gleamed for just a minute.

"Remember this, Miss Tanya," he said. "Cats _eat_ mice. That is simply the way of nature."

And then he left.

Tanya faced her reflection in the mirror, sadness showing fully in her eyes and on her face. She burried her head in her lap and continued crying. She would never forgive Cat R. Waul for what he had done. _Never__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There we go! Second chapter! If anyone's wondering what happened to Fievel, don't worry, you'll see him in the next chapter. Yep, that's about it.**

**Extra:**

**I finally found a cover for this story and I've uploaded and updated it. Hope it works!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Fievel's Plan**

It had been a few hours since Tanya had spoken with Cat R. Waul and finally she stopped crying. Since then she had changed out of her performance gown and back into her normal dress. She had taken off her makeup and there was nothing to show that she had ever been a singer. The only one she had seen since sunset was Miss Kitty who came to bring her food. The rest of the cats had gone to sleep and Tanya was alone.

Just as the sun was rising though and Tanya was starting to wake up from her short nap, she heard a creeping sound in the dressing room.

"Miss Kitty?" she called out into the darkness. "Is that you?"

There was a rustling sound and then Tanya suddenly heard a noise very close to her.

"W-who is it?" she called out again, grabbing a nearby needle to defend herself.

"Tanya, it's me!" called the voice.

Tanya gasped. "Fievel!?"

Then Fievel came into view on her dressing table.

Tanya smiled for the first time that day and went to hug her little brother. "Oh Fievel! Where were you? I-I thought you were..."

"Ssh, there's no time to explain!" Fievel said, glancing around cautiously. Already from inside the saloon some cats were starting to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked, unable to contain her questions. "Why are you...?"

"Tanya, I'm so sorry!" Fievel apologized.

"For what?"

"For not being able to get there in time to stop Cat R. Waul," Fievel explained. "Because of me, Mama and Papa are now..." he sniffed, crying as well. "A-and Wylie's disappeared and even Tiger's captured."

"Tiger?!" Tanya gasped. This was news to her. "You mean Tiger was the other dog who was with you and Wylie?"

Fievel nodded. "Yeah, but now he's captured by the Cactus Cat Gang."

Tanya sighed. "Fievel, I want to help Tiger but I can't. Miss Kitty and I have to get out of Green River. We can't stay here any longer."

"No!" Fievel cried. "You have to!"

Tanya was confused. "But why?"

"Cat R. Waul's going to bring new mice here to eat, right?" Fievel asked.

Tanya nodded.

"Well we can't let him do that! That's why I'm going back to get help. First I'll try to find Wylie, and then we need to free Tiger."

Tanya shook her head. "It's no use. He's being heavily guarded and they don't even know who he is. We need way more help to stop the cats."

Fievel nodded. "You're right. Oh, wait! What if I go back east and get more mice to help us?"

"Back to New York?"

"Yeah. I'll find someone, I promise! But first I have to find Wylie Burp and get him to come back. Do you know where he is Tanya?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, but if I find him I'll talk to him about helping us."

"What about your plan with Miss Kitty? Do you know when the next train leaves?"

"Later today I think."

"Can I hide out here until then?"

Tanya nodded and hugged her brother again.

Suddenly the mouse siblings heard sounds from inside the saloon and then a yawn from their own room.

"No one can know you're here!" Tanya gasped, taking Fievel's hand and leading him to the far corners of the room where Miss Kitty kept her old costumes. "Hide here until sunset and then I'll come for you when it's safe."

Fievel nodded and scurried into the fabrics, unseen and unnoticed.

Tanya quickly climbed back onto the dresser, and faced the doorway as Miss Kitty woke up from her bed.

"Ooh, what time is it?" she asked.

"Morning, I think," Tanya answered.

Miss Kitty yawned again and then sat up in her bed. "I'll get you some breakfast and then I'll go see about those tickets."

"Miss Kitty!" Tanya called, about to tell her about Fievel's plan, but just then Cat R. Waul came into the room and Tanya fell silent.

"Good morning ladies!" Cat R. Waul said cheerfully. "A jolly good day to you both."

"Whaddia you want?" Miss Kitty asked in a grumpy manner.

Cat R. Waul cleared his throat and faced Tanya. "Now my dear, have you thought about what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes," Tanya said, crossing her arms. "And I'm not still not singing."

Cat R. Waul growled, clearly displeased with her answers. "Fine then." He turned to Miss Kitty. "You in turn will be doing the morning show. Time to give a chaps a change of scenery."

He glanced one more time at Tanya and then left the room.

Miss Kitty sighed and began to search through her costumes for a decent dress. "We gotta do what he says for now sweetie," she said, finally picking out a pretty pink dress. "And until I get those tickets you gotta lay low."

"But...!" tanya protested but Miss Kitty was already gone.

Sighing, she went over to the pile of clothes where Fievel was still hiding.

"Fievel?" she called down.

"You've gotta tell Miss Kitty about the plan before I leave today," Fievel said. "She's a good cat and maybe she can find out a way to free Tiger."

"What will you do until the train leaves?" Tanya asked. She knew her brother to well to expect him to stay hidden and lay low.

Fievel climbed out from under the clothes. "I'm going to go find Wylie."

And he was off before Tanya could say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Chapter 3 is out, enjoy! I haven't gotten any reviews, etc. yet, but I am glad to see that some people are at least viewing this story, so thanks for that! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Prisoner**

Miss Kitty smartly made her way through the bar and out into the desert heat. She had tried bringing Tanya some breakfast, but she couldn't find her little co-star anywhere. At first Miss Kitty was afraid that Tanya might've run away, but then she found a note on Tanya's dresser saying that she had gone out and would be back for the night show.

_I don't think she'll be singin though_, Miss Kitty thought, slightly amused at how Cat R. Waul wouldn't like the thought of that just one bit. That British diplomat-like cat was a lover of the arts and no doubt to him Tanya's voice was a beautiful source of music that must be shared with the world, or in this case, the Cactus Cat Gang.

_I wonder what he was planning on doing with Tanya after he's through here,_ Miss Kitty said, because she knew her employer well and he never stayed in one place for too long. After all, once he was done with Paris where Miss Kitty had first met him, he moved on to Boston and then some small town in Florida and then New York City, and finally Green River. But the law would always catch up to him.

_And someday, I hope they'll get him for good_, Miss Kitty thought as she was served some food (a mouse leg in this case) while waiting in a line. Of course the more courteous cats let her up front.

Miss Kitty looked down a bit disgustedly at the food and then pushed it away. She was a feline alright, but she was no mouse eater.

"Give me a rare Shorty," she said, referring to a very short yellow cat whose name was in fact Shorty.

After receiving her order of a rare chicken wing (cooked from a stolen chicken from a barn), she made her way to the back of the bar where there was a hidden door leading down to a cellar room underneath the saloon.

"Who's there?" Fatty asked. He happened to be the one on guard duty while some of his fellow cats were busy eating mice.

Miss Kitty sniffed and purred in a low voice. She knew that Fatty had always liked her, and he was so easy to fool after all.

"Give me five minutes," she said. "And I'll give ya something to nibble on."

Fatty would have probably gone against Cat R. Waul's orders and let Miss Kitty in anyway.

"Five minutes then...ma'am," he said, courteously taking off his hat and letting Miss Kitty pass through the first set of prison grates. Still separated by another set of prison grates, beyond her and into the darkness she heard the breathing of the prisoner, that third dog that had been with Wylie and Fievel the other night.

"Here, I brought ya something to eat," she said, kneeling down and gently sliding the plate over into the dark cell. She couldn't see very well who it was, but they gratefully took the plate and began eating the chicken leg.

It was Tiger in fact, and he couldn't have been happier at seeing Miss Kitty. "Mmm, thank you!" he said through a mouthful. His voice was still rough and dog-like, just like Wylie had told him that it had to be. Despite being captured, the cats still didn't know who Tiger was and he learned well enough to keep his identity a secret. He already knew about Fievel's plan because the brave little mouse had snuck down earlier to tell him about it, so he was still holding onto a glimmer of hope despite being in quite a predicament himself.

Cat R. Waul had tried questioning him earlier that day, but Tiger had refused to answer. Chula had been present as well, and that was just about the only thing that Tiger was scared of. Trained or not, dog or not, he was scared of Chula and probably would be unless he had cause to be so otherwise. Luckily, Cat R. Waul hadn't gotten much out of him as Tiger did not reveal his weakness.

Miss Kitty nodded kindly and sat down. "So, you were with Wylie yesterday, huh?"

Tiger stopped eating and wiped his mouth. "Yeah. I'm sorry thought. I guess we didn't get there on time."

Miss Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You sound familiar. Have we met before?"

"I...er..." Tiger bit his finger nervously, wondering if he should tell her who he was. _Ah! Think Tiger! What would Fievel want you to do? What would Wylie want you to do?! Should you tell her? She's the love of your life!_

And for a moment Tiger was almost lost in his thoughts of love and how it used to be with him and Miss Kitty, but he shook those off firmly. _Ah no! It's better this way if I just keep my identity a secret. At least until Fievel comes back_. And so he lied.

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't think you," he said.

Miss Kitty sighed. "Well, I'll be coming back to check up on ya later. Don't let those cats be too tough on you, ok dog?"

Tiger responded with a very dog-like "ruff" and then Miss Kitty left.

_It's for the best Tiger,_ he thought as he watched her go. _It's for the best._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Fourth chapter is finally out! Sorry it took longer this time, but it's been a busy weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and more of Tanya in the next one! I just thought it necessary to get a bit of Tiger and Miss Kitty out there since Tiger's still an important character.**

**Extra:**

**I'd like to extend personal thanks to goblinesque for being the first person to comment, and the first person to follow! It means to much to me so thank you thank you thank you tons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Wylie's Departure**

Tanya weaved her way through the narrow cracks and creaks of Cat R. Waul's saloon and finally reached the exit. Stepping outside into the desert dust and heat, she looked around to see if any of the cats were standing guard, but luckily they weren't. Most of them were either on shifts guarding the prisoner they had captured, and the rest were preparing to go off on the next train.

Tanya sighed and sat down on the top wooden step of the jailhouse building right next to the train station. Looking down on the tracks, she saw no sign of the train but just miles and miles of empty track.

_I might be on that train tonight_, Tanya thought, but at the same time that she wanted to leave Green River, she knew that she had to go along with Fievel's plan and stay there. _Speaking of which, I still have to tell Miss Kitty about it._

Tanya suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and she turned expecting to find herself face to face with either a cat or maybe it was just a human moving about, but instead she saw a dog. A rather familiar dog whom she'd seen heroically trying to save the mice earlier.

"Wylie Burp?!" she called out excitedly. She stood to face him just as Wylie noticed her presence.

Tanya smiled up at him, a new hope forming in her. If Wylie was still there, and if they somehow managed to get the prisoner out, and of course with the help Fievel was going to get, they could definitely overthrow Cat R. Waul and the Cactus Cat Gang!

But once she saw that Wylie Burp was ignoring her and...wait a minute...was he _packing_?!

Tanya didn't want to believe it was true, but it was. Wylie Burp was packing some things into a bag at the end of a long stick and by the looks of what he was packing, his dish, his bone, and even his glimmering sheriff's badge, he was _leaving_!

"W-where are you going?" she asked, stepping forward.

Wylie looked down at her sadly. "I'm going far over that hill kid. Far...far over."

Tanya looked around to see the hill he was talking about, but then it dawned on her that he was speaking figuratively.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him again. "Weren't you trying to help Fievel save everyone earlier?"

Wylie stopped packing for a moment, and looked down at her almost sadly. "Fievel? Is Fievel still around?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes and he's going back to get help!" she exclaimed.

Wylie sighed and almost smiled a bit. "That kid's got the stuff in him all right," he muttered and then he continued packing. Tanya was just about to ask him another question but then he spoke again. "T-tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't help him. I'm just too old for this. I told him that I was doggone tired of the cat and dogs fighting cats and dogs world, but he still believed in me. It..." And at this point Wylie bent down and picked up his sheriff badge from the bag. "It...isn't my world anymore."

And he handed the badge to Tanya.

"Give him this when you see him," Wylie said, and then he tied up his pack.

Tanya glanced from Wylie to the badge and back again. "B-but wait a minute! We need your help!"

Wylie smiled sadly. "That's what I need now too. Help. Help to gain back...something I've forever lost. So long kid."

And without another word he took off into the desert and Tanya was unable to follow, for just then a sandstorm began brewing and the wind picked up.

"Wylie!" Tanya shouted out into the emptiness, her plea unheard by any ears. "Wylie!"

But no one replied. It was almost like no one had even been there.

Tanya felt new tears make their way to her eyes. _What will we do now? Mama...Papa...what will we do?_

But she had no time to do anything just then for the strong wind knocked Tanya right off the porch and sent her down into the sand, Using the badge as a shield, she tried to descend herself. One more gust of wind knocked the mousette right off her feet and straight into the sand.

Her eyes closed and she couldn't see, or hear, or even feel anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No one panic, Tanya's just unconscious, not you know d_a_. We all know the heroine doesn't have that kind of fate! For those of you that are missing Cat R. Waul, don't worry because the next chapter will be lengthier than this one and he'll definitely be in it. The whole purpose of this chapter was to show how Wylie left. In case you're wondering, Fievel didn't end up meeting with Wylie, but that'll be explained in a later chapter. Hope you enjoy reading!~**

**Extra:**

**I'd like to extend continued thanks to goblinesque who again has commented and shown support! Thank you, and I really should take a look at your fanfiction to when I have the time.**

**Also thanks to my second commenter, whiteflower122, who has also become my first favouriter! I enjoyed reading all your reviews and I agree with you on a lot of things xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Change of Plans**

Tanya slowly opened her eyes, her vision still a bit blurry. She didn't know where she was exactly, but it looked like one of the fancy parlors in the bar. Wait a minute, wasn't this her dressing room that she shared with Miss Kitty? The kind and beautiful cat was no where around though...

Tanya tried to sit up, and then she realized that she needed to cough. So she coughed, and to her surprise puffs of sand came out of her mouth.

_That's right_, Tanya thought, remembering what had happened. _I went to see Wylie and then he left and..._

Tanya looked around frantically for the badge that Wylie had given her to give to Fievel. It was nowhere around and the young mousette searched everywhere for it. Finally giving up, she collapsed on her soft cushion bed again and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure, but it might've been sunset by that point, which meant that Fievel had already left on the train, so she'd missed her chance to give him the badge.

_He doesn't even know about Wylie..._ Tanya thought sadly, wondering just how to tell him so that he wouldn't get his hopes too high. By the way Wylie had been acting, it was clear that he hadn't met up with Fievel before he left so Fievel must still be thinking that Wylie was one their side.

Not only that, but Tanya had also forgotten to tell Miss Kitty about Fievel's plan so she must've been busy getting ready for their trip at that point!

Tanya'a thoughts on this were confirmed as Miss Kitty came into their parlor, a suitcase in one hand and some tickets in the other. She was wearing her travelling jacket so it was all clear.

"Good thing you're awake now sweetheart," Miss Kitty said, although a bit sadly. "We've got to go catch that train before it leaves in an hour."

_The train! _Tanya thought excitedly. _That means I can still give Fievel the badge!_

But even as she tried to get up again, she felt weak and just lay back down.

"What happened?" she asked. It maybe wasn't what she should have been asking Miss Kitty, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Miss Kitty glanced over at her curiously. "You gave me such a big fright Tanya!" she exclaimed. "I found you outside on my doorstep and for a minute I didn't know what happened to ya! You should thank your lucky stars that someone brought you here! Where were you anyway?"

Tanya looked down in a sad manner. "I went to see Wylie Burp, but he left Green River."

"What?" Miss Kitty asked, surprised. "How come?"

Tanya shook her head. "He think it's his fault that...that...it happened."

"That's not true!" Miss Kitty exclaimed. "He only tried to help and Mister Pussy-Poo over there would've done what he did either way. It's not Wylie's fault."

For some reason, Tanya had tears in her eyes again. "Oh!"

Suddenly there was movement behind the curtain entrance to the dressing room and none other than Cat R. Waul walked in, looking as noble and as proud as ever.

"Ah, Miss Tanya! I see that you're awake now!" he said, a charming smile on his face as usual.

Miss Kitty defensively turned to face him. "What do you want?"

"I am merely checking in on my star diva!" Cat R. Waul replied indignantly. "You are feeling better now, Miss Tanya, I hope?"

Tanya's eyebrows furrowed. "What would you know about it?"

Cat R. Waul took off his glass spectacle and polished it. "It just so happens my dear, that I was the one who found you out there. Terribly messy business; you were covered with sand from head to foot that it's a miracle that I found you at all."

"What were you doin out there in the first place?" Miss Kitty asked suspiciously.

"That, I will keep only to myself," Cat R. Waul said, still eyeing Tanya.

The young mousette on the other hand just couldn't believe that Cat R. Waul had really saved her. It had felt like a strong sand storm and so maybe Tanya really _would_ have been done for if she had been left out there. It wasn't that she thought Cat R. Waul was the most cruel, heartless cat there was out there (after all, he had still kept her alive despite her being a mouse), but she just didn't know what reasons he would have to save her.

"T-then...thank you," she said, surprising Miss Kitty, but receiving a smile from Cat R. Waul.

"Twas a pleasure my dear, however I should like perhaps a small favor in return," Cat R. Waul said, and Tanya knew what he was hinting at.

She stood up, surprised at her own strength in coping with the situation and said "Alright. I'll do the show."

Cat R. Waul beamed. "Excellent! I'll go get the chaps ready; wouldn't want them missing out on your entrance my dear."

And using his cape in the usual suave fashion, he left the room.

Miss Kitty looked over at Tanya, her eyes wide. "Tanya, honey are you crazy? We've got a train to catch and we won't be able to sneak out if..."

"We're not sneaking out," Tanya said, already headed for her tiny closet, which was actually a broken music box that Miss Kitty had provided for her.

"What do you mean?" Miss Kitty asked.

Tanya turned around to face her, a lively yellow dress already in her hands. "I met Fievel earlier today and he's got a plan."

"You mean your brother?" Miss Kitty asked, thinking of how she had met up with the third member of Wylie's gang earlier that day.

Tanya nodded. "Yes and he and I and you all know that Cat R. Waul's not going to stop bringing mice here. As long as his empire at Green River is successful, we can't really leave."

"So what does Fievel plan to do?" Miss Kitty asked.

"He's going back on the next train to get help," Tanya said. "And he's coming back on the train with some of the cats that Cat R. Waul sent to recruit new mice. Until he comes back, we've got to stay here and keep Cat R. Waul distracted so he doesn't get a whiff of the plan. After all, I think he's still out searching for Wylie and Fievel."

"But you said that Wylie left Green River," Miss Kitty said. "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know," Tanya said, now slipping on the new dress. "But as long as _he_ doesn't know that, it should be fine, right? I also don't want Fievel to know about this until it's time."

Miss Kitty nodded and then she soothed Tanya's cheek in a comforting manner. "You know, you're being very brave kid." In her mind she thought _Also there's that other prisoner that the cats have taken. Maybe I can get him involved too_.

Tanya put on some makeup and then tied a feather in her hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of Miss Kitty's dressing room, ready to sing her heart out for the first time since...the incident.

_Be brave Tanya_, she told herself even as she waited backstage for her introduction. _Be brave and keep singing. Always keep on singing..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be more or less about Tanya's show and there will be a good amount of Cat R. Waul involved as well. As for Fievel's plan, more of it will be explained in further chapters.**

**Extra:**

**golbinesque, haha thanks. I was actually trying to imagine James Stewart saying Wylie's lines as I wrote it so I'm glad that it was convincing 3**

**whiteflower122, yes I know, I was also a bit sad at writing that since Wylie plays such an important part to the plan, as we'll later find out, but it was necessary to happen after all. I felt that if he stayed he might do something to the cats before it was time and that would make the story too short. We *might* be seeing him in later chapters though. *wink wink***

**New reviewers, favouriters, and followers are always welcome! I'd love to have more input for this story~ :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Show**

Once Cat R. Waul made another extravagant speech to welcome his star diva, the main spotlight lit up the stage and the figure of Tanya emerged from behind the curtain.

Unlike her first time singing in the saloon however, the cats didn't boo or hiss or demand to have her thrown out. Instead, they began clapping at having the young mousette back to sing for them. Tanya remembered the shining emotions that were inside her that night-the very night before the incident at sundown-but she just couldn't get those emotions to come back to her. She felt as if they were long gone, and despite being surrounded by cats who loved and adored her singing-particularly one British cat-she couldn't forget that those same cats were the murderers who had turned her family into mouse burgers.

Nonetheless, she began singing:

_There's a land that I see where the children are free_  
><em>And I say it ain't far to this land from where we are<em>  
><em>Take my hand, come with me, where the children are free<em>  
><em>Come with me, take my hand, and we'll live<em>

_In a land where the river runs free_  
><em>In a land through the green country<em>  
><em>In a land to a shining sea<em>  
><em>And you and me are free to be you and me<em>

_I see a land bright and clear, and the time's comin' near_  
><em>When we'll live in this land, you and me, hand in hand<em>  
><em>Take my hand, come along, lend your voice to my song<em>  
><em>Come along, take my hand, sing a song<em>

_For a land where the river runs free_  
><em>For a land through the green country<em>  
><em>For a land to a shining sea<em>  
><em>For a land where the horses run free<em>  
><em>And you and me are free to be you and me<em>

_Every boy in this land grows to be his own man_  
><em>In this land, every girl grows to be her own woman<em>  
><em>Take my hand, come with me where the children are free<em>  
><em>Come with me, take my hand, and we'll run<em>

_To a land where the river runs free_  
><em>To a land through the green country<em>  
><em>To a land to a shining sea<em>  
><em>To a land where the horses run free<em>  
><em>To a land where the children are free<em>  
><em>And you and me are free to be<em>  
><em>And you and me are free to be<em>  
><em>And you and me are free to be you and me<em>

The cats clapped along to her song ecstatically, however Tanya didn't hear any of it. She was tired and she couldn't possibly do an encore, so she left the stage before they could ask for one. What she didn't expect was to have Cat R. Waul follow her backstage and try to convince her to perform an encore.

"Miss Tanya, it has been only your second show here tonight and yet you insist upon closing the show this early!" the cat exclaimed as if it was utterly ridiculous, which in a way it would have been if not for the circumstances. "I implore you to get back on that stage and perform another song for us."

Tanya sighed heavily. "I've performed one song already. That I'm doing the show is all you can ask of me now."

Cat R. Waul leaned down to pet Tanya as he had done the first time they met, but Tanya scurried back and away from him. Cat R. Waul also reared back at this unexpected reaction.

Tanya looked away and Cat R. Waul knew that there was nothing more to be said, however at the same time he was a stubborn cat and would not leave things as they were.

"Miss Tanya, clearly you have not thought of my words from before," he noted. Once he had Tanya's full attention, he continued. "As I've said before, cats eat mice and that is just the way of nature. Miss Tanya, surely even one person tried to remind you of this fact while you were coming to Green River."

"Fievel did," Tanya answered.

"Ah, but no one believed him!" Cat R. Waul clarified. "And now you know exactly why you should have! But Miss Tanya, what's in the past is all in the past!"

"You should talk!" Tanya snapped back, unable to bear it any longer. She could sense what Cat R. Waul was trying to do. Whether he was trying to justify his actions, or convince her to do an encore, or even _both_, she wasn't having it. "From what I've heard, you seem to think that the past is something to _run away_ from! Well I won't!"

Cat R. Waul's eyes widened at Tanya's sudden outburst. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, no trace of emotion in his voice.

Tanya glared at him head on, not afraid in a slightest. Cat R. Waul was a cat alright, but he was the last one Tanya would be scared of. After all, he was a lover of the arts above all else-or so she thought.

Tanya bit her bottom lip. "You know exactly what I mean! Why do you move around all the time!? First Paris, then Boston, then somewhere in Florida, New York, and now Green River! What are _you_ running from Cat R. Waul?!"

It was true that Miss Kitty had told her about these things earlier, but she'd never gone into detail. Tanya was going into some investigating on her own. Little did she know that in the end, those very questions were what changed her relationship with Cat R. Waul. Why she want to know? Even she couldn't answer that.

But those questions certainly changed things. Things would change from then on between the distinguished British cat and his young mousette star.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't written for the past few days (don't know how many), but I've been busy and I actually haven't even gone online! xD**

**Anyways, the next few chapters will get pretty interesting until about chapter 11, and then we're finally going to see what Fievel's up to.**

**Extra:**

**The song that Tanya sung (if anyone's interested in hearing it), is called "Free to Be You and Me" by The New Seekers. I think they were a band around the late 60s' and early 70s'. I don't know why, but I thought it a good idea to include the song. Let me know what you think of it if you happen to listen to it.**

**Also, for my ever loyal fans (whom I thank for continuing to read this 3):**

**goblinesque: Heehee, just wait and see! But it will be dramatic and fairly complicated, I can say that much :3**

**whiteflower122: Overthinking this? Hmm...maybe...maybe not :3 We'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
